Full Moon in a Halloween Night
by lunaryu
Summary: Zoro, Nami and Robin were given a task to prepare Halloween party. The supposedly fun party turned into disaster as one of the students went missing exactly like the local legend said. And who was missing? Zoro? Oneshoot-Zosan


**Full Moon in a Halloween Night**

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Rating: **T/15+

**Genre:** Romance-Horror-Mystery

**Pairings:** ZoSan, SanLu

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Warning: **_AU, mystery stuffs, hints of shounen ai/yaoi, possible oOC-ness (it is oOC), foul language (maybe) and more, you decide._

**Summary: **Zoro, Nami and Robin were given a task to decorate a certain hill for their school Halloween Party. The supposedly fun party turned into disaster as one of the student went missing as exactly as the local legend there said which happened annually. And this year…, Zoro happened to be the missing student. What happened to him?

**A/N:** Umm… to celebrate Halloween, I guess… huh? Even if it's semi-horror, trust me, it's a happy end ^^; Anyway, please try first… and tell me your opinion after reading it by commenting and reviewing of course ^__^.

* * *

**Full Moon in a Halloween Night**

_Hurry…!_

_Please, hurry up…!_

A scream echoed through the halls of an old castle on top of a hill.

"_Run faster!"_

A young man was running as fast as he could while pulling another young man's hand, dragging him to the direction of the veranda, the exit. Something, a shadow, was after them closely behind in inhuman speed.

"_Come on! He's coming!"_ The taller boy with green hair encouraged the blond haired boy to run even faster.

The blonde complied and increased his speed into maximum to reach the veranda which would bring them out to the ocean bellow. However, as the boys stepped into it,

"_Ah!"_ The blond haired boy suddenly fell.

"_Hey! Are you okay?!" _The green haired boy stopped to look at the blonde worriedly.

"_My foot…!"_

Something shadowy held the blonde's left ankle.

"_Shit—!"_ The green haired boy tried to untangle the shadowy thing, but it gripped the blonde's ankle really tightly.

"_Go!" _The blond boy suddenly said.

"_What are you saying? I am taking you out of here with me!"_ The green haired was shocked, and refused strongly.

"_Don't be so stubborn! You can't die here!"_ The blond boys shouted in anxiety while gripping the green haired boy's arm, as the shadowy figure that caught his leg was coming closer and closer.

"_I am NOT going without YOU!"_ The green haired boy still refused obstinately while taking a hold of the trembling hand on his arm and looking deeply at the blonde's eyes.

Theblond boy widened his eyes in a surprised look, but then he smiled softly at the other boy. He opened his mouth and said something to the green haired boy, and then, suddenly he pushed the green haired boy down to the ocean.

The green haired boy, completely caught off guard at hearing the words, fell off from the veranda as it was. He could only broaden his eyes as his body was falling and falling, seeing the blonde's smiling figure fade away bit by bit while trying to reach him futilely.

"_SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

**OoooZxSoooO**

"Zoro, wake up!"

Zoro snapped his eyes open in a surprise as a woman shouted his name. Then it was followed by a strong yank of his green tank top. "Jeez, what?" he, a pretty nice built boy with a handsome face, still a bit sleepy, grunted and scowled at the pretty orange haired girl in front of his face. His sharp dark green eyes narrowed at her while his three earrings dangled on his left ear.

"We're here! Come on! Wake up, sleepyhead! Move your ass and help us bring the bags!" She ordered while smacking Zoro's chest hard before moving out of the car.

"Ouch! What the—!? Bring your own _damned_ things, Nami!" Zoro yelled furiously at the girl's bossy attitude, which was officially ignored.

Nami, the girl with petit body and tight sexy outfit, only laughed at Zoro as he was reluctantly getting out of the car from the passenger seat at the back. Then, she already forgot him as soon as she was engaged in conversation with her older friend, a woman with straight shoulder-length black hair and mature charm of her beautiful elegant feature, named Nico Robin.

"Damn that witch," Zoro growled as he yawned and stretched his hands above his head beside the car. His muscles were a bit stiff after three hours long ride to that hill after all.

Zoro opened his eyes and scanned through the area. The hill was quite secluded and there were only some inns and cottages on top of it. Well, there were a lot of tall trees and strange shaped rocks as well so it was okay. If they modified the place a bit with _dark_ decoration, it would look creepy enough.

Zoro, Nami and Robin were in charge of a Halloween party preparation on that hill. Yah, actually, Zoro _was forced_ by Nami to accompany her, since he was _involuntarily_ involved in student council thanks to the orange haired witch who liked to take advantage of other people' weakness. The damned witch held his weakness and was actually really eager to slave him around in exchange of keeping her mouth shut.

It wasn't actually a big secret and wasn't unusual these days. Still, to keep everything down, a little workout wasn't so bad; at least it was better than getting all the unwanted attention. Zoro wasn't exactly a sociable person and only got a few friends, but with Nami around and her _stupid _chatty personality, he could at least get information or news without even having to talk. Plus he could yell at her as much as he could without even hurting her because she was so annoyingly ignorant for trivial matters and had guts to yell back at him as loudly. She even got courage to smack or hit him if it was necessary.

Well, everyone had a good and a bad side. Of course, everyone was imperfect after all.

_Nn?_

Zoro stopped thinking as he spotted out something far in the forest which bordered the one way path of the hill from his spot. There was a tall building… which was covered with ivy plants.

_What… a deserted big house? We can use it for the courage test as a part of the event…—_Zoro thought silently while staring openly at the house when he was struck by something odd suddenly. _Huh? Just now… it seems…_

"Zoro! Hurry up! We still have a lot to do before everyone comes!" Nami shouted loudly from afar, near one of the cottage, cutting Zoro's thought abruptly.

"Yeah, coming!" Zoro shouted back, the strange feeling already forgotten before moving to the back of the car and opening the baggage. He found mountain of bags there. "Shit… what are those girls bringing, anyway?" He muttered ridiculously.

Honestly, Zoro didn't understand why girls always brought a lot of things when they're travelling. Didn't those restrain their movement? And they could bear wearing thin minimum clothes too even though it was in autumn. Weren't they cold?

The green haired boy sighed in defeat and took the bags out and then brought them all with him to the cottages, not pondering anymore since he wouldn't be able to understand those giggling creatures' thoughts anyway.

The leaves rustled slightly as a cold wind passed the young Roronoa.

"Hn?" Zoro paused slightly as he looked behind. He could have sworn he heard someone whisper. Finding nothing, Zoro shrugged. It might only be his imagination. Then he didn't think about that anymore and went straight to the cottage where Nami and Robin were waiting.

_Hurry up…_

**OoooZxSoooO**

"So, who are coming to this _stupid party_?" Zoro asked as he decorated the strange shaped rocks with skulls made from white clay and pumpkins which had been remodeled for Halloween use.

_Damn, Usopp did a good job making them—_Zoro thought as he inspected one of the skulls. The weight and the shape of the skull were exactly like the real one. _Did he make it while researching or something? Or he's just an occult-freak?_—Zoro sniggered at the thought.

"Stupid you say… so rude! This is a party for everyone to enjoy, of course a lot are coming," Nami said indifferently as she checked the merchandise from the checklist.

"The thought that it _is _a party is ridiculous. It's a demons and devils' day, why are human partying for it?" Zoro asked in a confused look.

"To disguise themselves as demons and devils obviously, so the real ones wouldn't be able to tell and get to eat them." Nami said arrogantly while tilting her chin up, proud with her broad knowledge.

"Don't tilt your face up so much, your nose will get long like Usopp's," Zoro commented at her and got a nasty elbow assault on his ribs a moment later.

_Damn witch…!_—Zoro cursed slightly. He refused to whimper at the painful treatment.

"Hey, in the end you haven't told me the answer. Who're coming, anyone I know?" Zoro asked.

"Of course, and everyone you _don't know_," Nami rolled her eyes at him and continued her work.

"Well, I guess I can sleep when you're partying," Zoro muttered lowly as he also continued his work.

"We'll have good sake too." Nami teased.

"Seriously!?" Zoro's neck almost fell as he turned his head too fast in a surprise at Nami. "Isn't that breaking school rules?"

"You can talk. We already got permission from Robin. She said it was okay as long as we keep it a secret from school and don't bother the other residents in this area." Nami explained.

"Then I will come, for the sake," Zoro said with a grin.

"At least dance once or twice," Nami added.

"I'll try," Zoro already ignored her as he went to the other rock to do the same treatment at it.

**OoooZxSoooO**

At evening, everyone had already gathered with their respectable costumes. Of course, they admired Zoro's hard work in decorating the area. They said it was really creepy with those Jack-o-lanterns and skulls staring at them. Some lanterns were hanging between tall trees and Zoro even set very creepy-looking scarecrows as an entrance gate to the party ground.

"As expected from you, Zoro! You made a good use of my masterpieces!" Usopp, dressed up as a _bake-neko_ (cat-demon), laughed and smacked Zoro's back hard repeatedly.

"Ow, ouch! Quit hitting, man! Not you too!" Zoro shouted at Usopp in annoyance.

"Huh? Who can do that aside me?" Usopp asked, surprised.

"Who else? I am talking about that _witch_." Zoro pointed at Nami who wore a black witch's costume, completed with the broomstick and the hat, with his thumb.

Usopp laughed at that. "Man, she really uses you to her heart content," he said while trying to control the laughter, even though he did a poor job of it, looking from the tears that had already pooling.

"Bastard. Don't laugh!" Zoro fumed, hating being laughed at most.

"By the way, who cooked the food? Man, it's delicious," Usopp said as he devoured the food on his plate.

"A local resident offered to cook for us, Nami said, but I haven't seen the guy," Zoro answered.

"It's a _guy_? Wow…," Usopp was a bit surprised. "Usually you'll expect a woman for this… Anyway, what kind of costume are you wearing?" the long nose pulled some layers of tissue from Zoro's body with a bizarre expression.

"Can't you tell? It's a mummy." Zoro said.

Usopp set a ludicrous look. "This_ is_ a _mummy_?"

"You can blame Nami for it. I already told her I didn't want to wear costume, but she insisted or I'd get eaten by real demons. Heh, as if," Zoro shook his head. How come she still believed in that shit anyway? There's nothing such as demon or devil in this world.

"Oh, but this hill is quite famous with its ghost stories, you know?" Usopp said with sparkling eyes.

"And here again, stupid lying stories…," Zoro rolled his eyes.

"I haven't said anything yet!" Usopp protested.

"Do that to Kaya. I am not listening," Zoro said as he flailed his hand at Usopp, preferring moving away and getting some foods for himself to listening to the school infamous liar's stories. Well. Usopp was very good at it. He had certain skill in storytelling that made the story so… alive and sound possible even though it's just a story.

"It's a local legend though… Well, your loss." Usopp shrugged and went off to find his girlfriend to tell the story.

Around 9.00 p.m. Zoro had been full and now was enjoying himself relaxing with the best sake he could find. Everyone was still partying and dancing around the big campfire on the middle of the party ground. He wondered why they still not get yelled at for the chaos and noises. Surely, some people of the residents around would do that around this time. It's originally a quiet and serene hill after all. They didn't want to get disturbed, right?

"What are you doing here alone?"

Suddenly there was a very attractive baritone voice speaking behind Zoro, surprising him a bit.

Zoro looked behind and found a blond haired man with long black coat, black tuxedo and a 'Phantom of The Opera' mask which cover two-third of his seemingly handsome face. His figure was tall, lean and slender even though he was a man. Plus he had a pair of nice-looking long legs.

For a moment, Zoro's gaze was caught by the elegant feature under the full moon and he lost his ability to speak. Well, it had something to do with his weakness that was held firmly by a certain orange haired witch. Zoro had no interest in opposite gender, and this guy… man, his built was Zoro's favorite choice.

"Antisocial?" The blond man asked again, smirking.

Zoro snapped back to reality and retorted heatedly, "Mind you own business, man. I am just a bit tired."

"Aren't you lonely being alone here instead of the party?" The blond asked again, having made himself comfortable standing beside Zoro, leaning against the same tree.

"Nah, I don't really like party," Zoro said before he chugged down his Sake from the bottle.

"Isn't it nice, very lively?" The blond man commented and looked at the fire with soft longing look.

Zoro stared at the guy for a moment and he realized something. "You… aren't our school student, are you?" he asked.

"You can tell?" The blond looked back at Zoro in a teasing smile.

"I've never seen you around," Zoro said. Well, it wasn't like he knew everyone in his school, but he had at least seen them once when he was with Nami doing his _respectable_ job as one of student council committee.

"I see. I heard it's not a closed party and I could join if I want to though," the blond man said.

"No, I don't mean you're unwanted here," Zoro replied quickly. He was actually glad that there was good-looking man around. Well, even though the guy looked older than Zoro, he was still in range anyway. "Of course you're welcome to join. I am only curious. Are you one of the residents here?"

"Yes. By the way, I also the one who cooked your food," the blond smiled proudly.

"Seriously? Thanks man. That was the best I can find here aside this sake," Zoro said honestly while holding up the bottle.

"I am honored," the blond cook said in a happy grin.

Zoro blushed slightly seeing the admirable view. Even though the blonde's face was partially covered and he couldn't really take a good look at the cook's facial feature, Zoro could tell he was very attractive. Even his voice sent a strange pleasant shiver to Zoro's spine.

"Do-do you live around here?" Zoro asked, trying to get a hold on his embarrassment. He thanked god that there was not enough light and the light from the fire masked his flushing face. Well, even if he was a mummy, he had taken off the tissues from his face so he could eat. That's why; he was pretty exposed now.

The cook looked at Zoro for a moment in silence, seeming thinking something before he smirked. "A background check?" he asked teasingly.

Zoro's blush deepened. "Hey!" he protested very embarrassed.

The cook laughed heartily at him. "Your face looks funny!" He commented while pounding on the tree behind him.

"Ch, whatever," Zoro pouted and drank more.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," the cook still chuckled as he spoke again. "My bad, I didn't mean to tease. I am just wondering if you're hitting on me or not." Zoro was surprised and looked at the cook in disbelief. The cook grinned at him invitingly. "Care to come with me, alone?"

_This… must be… a Halloween gift._

Who was Zoro to turn down an invitation? _No way in hell._

Zoro smirked at the blond cook. "Sure."

**OoooZxSoooO**

"…and then, every year, during Halloween night there was always one person of the village going missing; and strangely, it was always young person." Usopp told everyone who was listening with serious tensed look.

"A-and?" Chopper, a kid with sandy hair and big brown eyes clutched his own reindeer costume very tightly, frightened but curious at the same time with the continuation of the story.

"People say they're abducted by monsters… and brought to an old deserted house around here… and then… they're EATEN alive!" Usopp shouted the last part so loudly that made the cute boy and the girls shriek in shocked faces.

"Hyaaa! That's so scary, Usopp!"

"Great job, long nose!"

"You've outdone yourself this time!"

"Your lying skill has improved again!"

"Hey, that's rude! I told you it's a local legend here," Usopp protested at the various comments thrown by his friends in a pout. "Jeez… no one even listen the beginning of the story…," he huffed and muttered in annoyance.

"Di-did that really happen here, Usopp?" Chopped asked slightly, still pretty frightened.

"Yeah, I've checked the story from a local website. It can't be wrong," Usopp said surely. Well, the part that those guys were abducted by _demons_ and were_ eaten alive _was made up though, but the missing person was real and it happened annually.

Chopper whimpered in a very scared look and Usopp grinned amusedly.

"Stop scaring the poor boy, Usopp!" Nami gave Usopp a chop on his head while securing the cute boy on her arms, comforting the sniffing kid. Chopper was still like an elementary kid even though he's sixteen after all.

"Hey, I wasn't scaring him! It's true!" Usopp protested more.

"We-well, isn't it dangerous for us to be out here during this time then? What if someone went missing?" Chopped asked, his face pale and worried.

"Hahaha, that won't happen as long as we stick together," Nami said while smiling widely at the boy.

"Really?" Chopper asked with cute watery puppy eyes that sent a heart arrow straight to Nami's heart.

"So cuuute!" She hugged Chopper so excitedly and tightly that it nearly suffocated the poor boy.

"I think _you_ are more dangerous to Chopper right now," Usopp said, sweat dropping seeing Nami tease and bother Chopper's helpless figure nonstop.

"Ah, I just remembered. Where is Zoro anyway?" Usopp asked again while looking around. For some reason, he couldn't find the green haired man since Zoro started wandering off to get some foods.

"I saw him earlier, drinking a bottle of sake somewhere near the forest while leaning against a tree," a silver haired boy said.

"Oh, Saga!" Usopp turned his face and waved at the boy. "Hey, is Zoro still there?"

"Not anymore," Saga answered before he spoke again with his girlfriend, Maya, beside him. He turned his face at Usopp again after that. "Maya said she saw him go with a blond haired _Dracula_," he added.

"A blond haired _Dracula_?" Usopp set a confused face before he turned at Nami. "Is there any _Dracula_ in our guest list?"

**OoooZxSoooO**

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Zoro asked, somehow getting curious because the blonde brought him inside the forest.

"My home is on the other hill. You can see it from the road of that party ground," the cook said.

"Oh." That rang a bell. "That old castle?" Zoro asked.

"Calling it a 'castle' is a bit too much. It's just an old big house." Sanji said without looking at him, but Zoro could hear the blonde snigger.

"Note the 'big' part." Zoro laughed slightly as well. He didn't know why, but the blond was really easy to talk to and it was just a hunch, but Zoro felt familiar with him. Had he met the man before? Somewhere… not here though.

_Oh, yeah… almost forgot something._

"What's your name? We haven't known each other's name, right?" Zoro asked.

The blond stopped slightly and slowly turned his face at Zoro. "It's Sanji," he said in a mysterious expression.

Zoro felt a bit odd at that, but he quickly dismissed the feeling and replied. "Mine's Zoro. Roronoa Zoro."

Sanji smiled softly at the mention of the name. "I know," he whispered very quietly, but Zoro could hear that. The forest was so peaceful and silent that even the softest voice couldn't escape his hearing.

"Huh?" Zoro was a bit confused.

"It's nothing. Let's go?" Sanji said while turning his back at him, starting to walk again.

"Okay," Zoro said slowly while shrugging, following him closely.

**OoooZxSoooO**

"There's no student with Dracula costume," Nami said as she checked the guest list.

"I thought so." Usopp said while thinking deeply. "No one told me about Dracula costume as well. They have to put their name on the list so they could wear different costumes after all."

"Ah, maybe it's the cook," Nami said suddenly. "The one that offered to cook for us; I told him he could join our party," she informed.

"Umm, but isn't he a bit too old for Halloween party?" Robin asked, feeling a bit strange.

"Yeah, well, with one leg and pigtailed mustache, he looks just like a monster even without the costume. I doubt he would pick Dracula costume," Nami giggled picturing a middle aged blond man with ridiculous tuxedo and long coat. That was bizarre.

"Maya-chan, can you give out the detail appearance of the _Dracula_?" Robin asked.

"He's blond, tall and probably still young," Maya, the pretty girl with long black hair that dressed up as a Heian period miko, said.

"_Probably_?" Nami and Usopp asked.

"He wore a mask, like the one in 'Phantom of The Opera,' but from his lean figure, I guess he is." Maya added.

"Do we have that kind of student in our school?" Robin tried to remember if she had ever met that kind of man.

"I don't recall someone like that…," Nami started to get worried.

"Should we look for Zoro then?" Usopp offered, getting a bit agitated as well.

"Let's do that," Robin nodded and went to pick up a microphone. After she was sure the thing was on, she started to speak. "Guys, attention please!"

Not long after that, the noise started to die down until no one spoke. Instead, they centered their attention to Robin.

"Thank you. It won't be long." Robin said as she spoke quietly to Nami and Usopp for awhile before returning her elegant gaze at the mass of 'students in costumes' again. "Okay guys, we'd like to start the last game of our party!" Robin said with a cheery smile.

Instantly the roar erupted from the excited students.

"Nami, Master of Ceremony will give you the detail of the rules," Robin then offered the microphone to Nami.

Nami took the microphone and started speaking loudly to her friends. "It's a game of Battle Royal Tag! One of the student council committee members is hiding somewhere in this place. He wears a mummy costume. You're required to catch him and bring him to us in three hours! The deadline is at midnight! The one who can catch him first, if it's a girl, then she will get to spend the night alone with our most sought out man, Roronoa Zoro!" Nami shouted up in fired up eyes. "And if it is a man, he will get to spend the night alone with our most beautiful lady, Nico Robin!"

Instantly both men and women were screaming like crazy at the prize. Zoro might be antisocial and a bit scary, but his feature and body was the most wanted and the most favorite one in school. Every girl was practically lust after him. In Robin's case, she was the most powerful student that controlled student council and the most popular beauty. Getting her attention guaranteed your welfare until graduation.

"Even if you win, don't start to cheat on me, okay?" Saga told Maya seriously and she couldn't help chuckling slightly, sweat dropping.

"Even if I win, I will spend the rest of the night with Usopp-kun," Kaya giggled heartily.

"Saa, the game… STARTS!"

With that everyone started scrambling around to look for the green haired Mummy.

**OoooZxSoooO**

"This is my home. Please," Sanji opened the gate made purely from iron, which stood up high as if it were trying to reach the sky. Inside the gate was a very large yard and the manor stood gorgeously… err, he meant it stood _eerily_ at the end of the one way path. It was really old after all, and there's no light coming from inside. The windows looked closed firmly even from afar. The house was built on the tip of the cliff. There was no backyard because the cliff ended there and below was the vast ocean.

Zoro looked somewhat curious at his surroundings. Sure, there were a lot of trees, but most of them were dead and dried up even though it's not summer. Plus the position of the house…, it somehow intrigued him. "Why would people build a house in a place like this?"

"Ah, this house has been here for centuries," Sanji said while walking on the path to the house.

"And why don't you do something about the plants?" Zoro asked, still following him.

_At least it would lessen the creepiness if the ivy was cut and the dried trees were replaced with the living ones._

"I don't have a right to do that." Sanji said slowly. His tone sounded somewhat sad even thought Zoro didn't see his expression. For some reasons, Sanji didn't want to look at his face after he mentioned his name earlier.

"Why, isn't it your home?" Zoro was confused.

"Yea, but it isn't my _house_." Sanji then opened the big dusty wooden doors with an old looking key. As he pushed the pair doors open, a loud creaking sound was heard and echoed inside the dark house.

"Wow… just how old is this house?" Zoro commented at that in admiration.

"Seven…, no, eight hundreds year old, perhaps," Sanji said, coming in first to turn on the light. As he found the switch, he pushed the button and instantly a rather bright orange light appeared, filling the elegant European house with many colors projected by the things inside the house.

For a moment, Zoro forgot to breathe as he witnessed the beauty. The house was indeed designed like a castle. After the front door was a spacious ball room which was connected with the second floor by two symmetrical curving stairs. In the middle of the high roof was a big crystal lamp hanging down to beautify the ballroom. Behind the stairs were halls which went further back that couldn't be seen from Zoro's position; and the wall… it was filled with beautiful paintings, photograph and more expensive looking decorations.

_Awesome—_Zoro thought silently in awe before Sanji's words struck him dumb.

"That old…," Zoro suddenly felt crept out. It was even older than the dojo owned by his family despite its five hundred year age. "Isn't it close to crumbling then… since it's not maintained properly," he asked more.

"Not quite right. Even though it looks old outside, the inside is still intact," Sanji said as he let Zoro come in. Well, judging from the splendor inside the house, Zoro couldn't argue the fact.

When Zoro stepped in, he felt a sudden distortion and a thick iron smell. "Uph," he quickly put his hand on his nose and mouth.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked because Zoro suddenly reacted oddly and stopped.

"It's… eh?" Zoro was surprised as he removed his hand, the smell and the distorted feeling had been gone. "No, it's just my imagination…," Zoro said unsurely.

_Well, it was… wasn't it?_—Somehow, Zoro also doubted his thought.

"Well, let's go inside. I'll prepare some good tea for you," Sanji said with a smile and was about to turn his back at Zoro when Zoro caught his hand, stopping him.

_Huh?—_Zoro thought oddly as he felt the other man's hand on his. _His hand… is cold…?_

"What?" Sanji asked, bringing Zoro back from his little world.

"Do you bring me here only to enjoy a cup of tea or _something else_?" Zoro asked then, no longer bothering the oddity, or more like… suggesting that they do something more entertaining together.

Sanji was silent for a moment in unreadable expression before he smirked. "Impatient jerk," he said playfully and invitingly.

_Damn yes!_—Zoro cheered inside even though he maintained his calmness outside.

"Well, should we go to _my bedroom _then?" Sanji offered with a seductive motion, while slowly releasing his cold pale hand from Zoro's.

"Gladly."

**OoooZxSoooO**

"Time is almost up," Nami looked at her watch in anxiety. There was still no sign of Zoro being found and only fifteen minutes left.

"It's impossible, but… he's not lost in the forest, is he?" Usopp asked, or more like guessing.

"No way, there is only one way path. It's a _miracle_ if he gets lost there," Nami said while setting her ridiculous expression.

"_If_ he follows the path," Robin added almost too calmly.

Usopp and Nami looked at each other before thinking exactly the same as the other. _He's so likely doing that… that brainless moron…!_

"Jeez, even we are forced to find him in this occasion! What a troublemaker!" Nami looked so pissed off. "Why is he always like this?" she grumbled more as she looked for the green haired boy inside the forest with the sweat-dropping Usopp following her behind.

"Well, no body is perfect," Usopp said while laughing slightly.

"His flaws are too many to mention!" Nami protested more in a mighty annoyed look.

Seeing that, Usopp decided to shut up and hear his friend's bitching, not wanting to be the target of her wrath if he said something wrong.

**OoooZxSoooO**

Zoro followed Sanji to his bedroom at the second floor. It was in the corner of the corridor, the last room. Sanji opened his bed chamber and went inside first, turned on the light and then let Zoro come in before he closed the door again.

Sanji's room was quite standard despite the expensive looking materials. A queen-sized bed was set against the light blue-painted wall with big windows that let the occupants in the room see the full moon outside contrasting with the dark sky. There was a faucet in the right corner of the room, near another door that, Zoro assumed, led to the bathroom. There was a dresser at the left side, not really big but not small as well. A filled bookshelf was set beside it.

Zoro nodded as he finished inspecting the room. The destination, a.k.a. _bed_, was set. Zoro then turned his face at Sanji.

Sanji stood silently against the door, gazing at anywhere but Zoro. Zoro then approached the masked blond man slowly and put his hand on Sanji's shoulder. Again, Zoro could feel the coldness. Something was wrong. Sanji's hand and now his shoulder, even though layers of suits covered it, Zoro could feel something off.

_Well, get naked first; think later_—Zoro thought care-freely.

Very slowly Zoro reached at Sanji's mask, intending to remove the bothering material so he could witness his soon to be lover's face. However, Sanji's icy hand was suddenly on his, stopping him.

"You don't want me to see your face?" Zoro asked slowly, not wanting to rush the blond cook.

"It's better if you don't see. You may regret it." Sanji said while raising his face at Zoro.

_What is it? Does he have a scar on his face or something?_—Zoro thought slightly. He didn't really care about that, but… Well, he was allowed to be worried about his new friend, right?

Sanji reached his hand at Zoro's face and cupped his right cheek. As Zoro looked closely, Sanji had blue eyes, eye, he meant. Even though the mask hadn't been removed, Zoro could see it behind the hole for the eye. The other one, the left one, was covered by his bangs which reach down to his cheek. Zoro also noticed that Sanji looked at him with longing gaze, almost the same as when he had looked at the fire on the party ground earlier.

"Have we met before?" Zoro asked, leaning his face closer to Sanji's cold hand, feeling comfortable with the coolness.

"No, this is the first time." Sanji said, lingering his touch as long as he could on Zoro's cheek.

"Then… why are you looking at me as if we'd been apart for so long?" Zoro continued asking; now holding Sanji's hand which was on his cheek softly.

Sanji didn't reply and closed his eyes, seeming inviting Zoro to lean over and kiss him. Zoro didn't protest at the silent request and did what he wanted to do. He kissed the blond cook on his lips softly and then suddenly dozens of memories that wasn't _exactly_ his entered Zoro's mind.

"_Zoro…!" _A blond haired boy with clear blue eyes looked at him with a wide smile on his face.

"_Promise me… let's meet again, someday…!"_ The boy smiled at him and pushed him off the veranda

"_SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

Zoro opened his eyes widely and instantly lost all of his strength. His knees buckled weakly and he fell down on the floor while trying to take a hold of Sanji's body. Sanji also tried to support him, but of course, because Zoro's body was heavier, he couldn't. He was slowly following Zoro's body to sit on the floor.

"You… I saw you…," Zoro said slowly while panting. "Dozens times… in my dream… Sanji, yet I never… remembered your face…!" he said while shutting his eyes, clutching at Sanji's clothes tightly.

"You're still the same. Impatient, hot-blooded and soft-hearted fool, _Marimo_," Sanji smiled understandingly.

"Sanji…!" Zoro opened his eyes and raised his face at Sanji. The blonde was looking at his eyes deeply.

"I want to see you…," Sanji said closely to Zoro's face. "I really want to see you."

Zoro kissed Sanji hard on his cold lips while holding Sanji's chilly hand tightly. "I want to see you too…," Zoro said with blazing fire in his eyes. He reached at Sanji's mask and removed it from his face. "Now… at least I remember your face properly, Sanji…"

Sanji was surprised at the sudden motion and at seeing the fire in Zoro's eyes, the fire that burnt his heart and sent warmth all over his body; the warmth that reminded him of passion, love and _life_.

"Zo… ro…," Sanji closed his eyes and let Zoro overpower him and push him down, submitting to the tenderness and love that cocooned him in comfortable embrace.

**OoooZxSoooO**

"He's nowhere!" Nami screamed in frustration after everyone once again assembled empty handed. Even after it past midnight, no one, not even all the students could find Zoro.

"Maybe we should contact the police," Usopp suggested worriedly.

"But if we involve the authorities, we have to contact the school and of course, Zoro's family as well. We have to call our parents and everything will be in frenzy," Robin said.

"Ugh…! Forget the police then," Nami said with a troubled weak look.

"But Zoro's missing! If we don't find him soon…. What if he's been abducted!?" Usopp began to panic. "What if the local legend was right!? If Zoro became the victim, he would never be found!"

"Don't yell, Usopp! You'll cause a commotion!" Nami smacked Usopp's head hard.

"We can't get panic. Firstly, we have to know the complete story of the local legend in case it's true. We have to find someone who knows the detail of the story, including who made the story in the first place." Robin said composedly.

"Robin… you're calm," Nami commented slowly in confusion.

"We must have a clear head to fix problems, right?" Robin smiled reassuringly at Nami.

"You are_ too_ calm," Usopp corrected.

"It's only your imagination. Even I am worried about Roronoa-kun," Robin said casually. Of course Usopp and Nami looked at her in disbelief.

"So, who are we gonna ask?" Nami asked.

"Let's start with the cook," Robin said as he took out a piece of paper from her _Shinigami_ (Reaper) costume pocket. "Zeff-san left his phone number in case we need him." Robin smiled in a wink while waving the paper around.

Both Usopp and Nami could only look at each other with worried look. Robin seemed enjoying this too much.

**OoooZxSoooO**

Sanji opened his eyes. He felt extraordinarily comfortable right now, on the soft bed, tucked with Zoro circling his arms around his waist and chest; and on top of that, they're both naked. It was heavenly warm and content. He didn't want to move away, but…

Sanji looked at the clock. It'd been past midnight. His _master_ would come home soon. Sanji had to wake Zoro up and ask him to leave the house as soon as possible before _he_ was back and could smell him.

"Zoro, hey, get up." Sanji tried to wake up the green haired boy, but he didn't even move a muscle. Sanji narrowed his eyes and decided to wake the guy up with his usual manner. "Wake up, Marimo!" Sanji shouted and yanked Zoro's hand from his chest hard, attempted to stand as soon as he was free and kicked Zoro's head after that.

However, Zoro had more strength than Sanji and his hands reacted faster than Sanji's attempt to stand, so Zoro caught Sanji's body firmly. "Where are you going?" he asked while tightening his hug on the cold body.

"You have to leave now," Sanji said after a long pause.

"Why?" Zoro inquired in confusion.

"Zoro… you must have realized, mustn't you? I've been… this body is… no longer a human's," Sanji closed his eyes and covered his face with both hands.

"So what? I don't care you're human or not," Zoro said.

"But I care! I've been bound here for eternity! I don't want to see you age and die while I have to be stuck in this form forever!" Sanji shook his head frantically.

"Then make me the same as you," Zoro said.

"What!?" Sanji widened his eyes in horror and tried to break free from Zoro's grip so he could kick the green haired bastard's head. "What the hell are you saying!? Are you insane!? That's the same as asking me to kill you!" Sanji shouted at him angrily. "You have a _life_ as a human! I don't want to steal that from you! I came out tonight so I could see you! I only wanted to see you!"

"Sanji!" Zoro then turned Sanji's body to face him and once again pinned him down on the bed with serious expression as Sanji looked at him in angry confused face. "I also want to see you, and I want to keep seeing you. I don't want to forget ever again about you. I want to be with you." Zoro said with a strong determined expression that scared Sanji a bit.

"You don't know what you're saying," Sanji said, tears started pooling in his baby blue eyes.

"I know and I am sure about it," Zoro said sternly.

"You don't know! I am a living corpse! I have no pulse, temperature and heartbeat! I am not even _living_!"

"Then what are you doing right now? Why are you angry and crying? What were you feeling when we're embracing each other?" Zoro asked. "Those feelings… how do you explain it if you're a corpse? You have a _soul_, Sanji. It doesn't matter even if your body is cold and has no sign of living, but you're not lifeless! Your soul is _living_!" Zoro shouted and once again kissed Sanji on his lips.

Sanji closed his eyes and feeling the warmth once again washing over him. "Even though you have no human's body temperature… I feel warm with you beside me," Zoro spoke again gently to Sanji who started sniffing with tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Zoro…! Zoro…!" Sanji tried to reach Zoro who slowly loosened his pin to let Sanji hug him. "I love you…! I love you very much…!" Sanji confessed. The feeling he hadn't been able to pass to the green haired man hundreds years ago.

Zoro kissed Sanji's silky blond hair. "I love you too," Zoro replied gently.

"_**Saaaaanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**_**"**

All blood seemed running out Zoro's face as a very eerie, strong intruding presence filled the entire manor so suddenly.

Sanji also widened his eyes in a shock at that and he hastily pushed Zoro away. "He's here!" Sanji's pale face seemed even paler right now. He looked really frightened.

"Sanji, that is…?" Zoro's face was also pale. He had never been feeling a bloodcurdling feeling like that since his last fight with Mihawk at the tournament a year ago.

"My master, the _owner_ of this house," Sanji answered as he started to stand and dress up again.

"Master… you mean that _shadowy_ thing…!?" Zoro widened his eyes.

"No, that's different. Luffy is the one who turned me into _me _right now," Sanji said.

"Huh? Luffy?" Zoro looked confused.

"Ah, it was a story after I pushed you off of the veranda." Zoro made a face at Sanji. "I am still regretting my action back then. I am sorry," Sanji continued with a sheepish look. "Anyway, that shadowy thing… is no longer here. Luffy took care of that monster a long time ago."

"That's why… who is this Luffy?" Zoro asked curiously.

"He's a bizarre Monkey with monstrous power and appetite," Sanji grinned and Zoro became even more confused. "Fufu, he's a good funny guy… even though he has no mercy towards his prey. That's why; you'd better leave before he can smell your _human_ scent." Sanji finished fixing his attire and sat again on the bed, beside Zoro's naked figure.

"He _eats_ human?" Zoro asked ridiculously.

"He eats almost _everything_," Sanji corrected. "He doesn't really favor vegetables though, but _meat_ is his favorite."

"Any kind of meat?" Zoro paled.

"Any kind of it, no exception," Sanji nodded surely. "But… he likes, I mean, he adores human a lot, so I doubt he'll eat human alive," Sanji said with a fond smile. "Though, nothing can replace human's blood as a main source of our energy."

"Like Dracula, then?" Zoro guessed.

"Yeah, something like that," Sanji nodded again with a happy look.

Zoro looked at Sanji deeply before smiling understandingly. "You like this Luffy a lot, don't you?"

Sanji widened his eyes and looked away from Zoro's gaze. "I… he saved me," Sanji said. "In the verge of dying… after that monster attacked me… Luffy came and gave me choices: to die as a human or to live as his kind; and I chose the later because I wanted to see you again as _me_. I don't want to forget in case your memory is sealed deeply after being reborn repeatedly. I still want… to see you no matter what. That's why; I chose this fate by myself. I don't regret anything, but if that choice makes you want to give up your life as a human… I'd rather die right now." Sanji looked at Zoro's eyes seriously in determination.

"Sanji…," Zoro was awed by Sanji's look once again. He was so elegant and gorgeous. Zoro lost his words to appraise him.

"Sanji!" Suddenly the door was slammed open even though it was locked before.

Zoro and Sanji were really surprised as a figure entered the room.

"What are you doing, taking so long? I am hungry, Sanji!" A boy with short messy black hair and wide black eyes appeared before Zoro and Sanji. He used a red fest topping a long sleeved white buttoned shirt and knee-length dark blue jeans. He looked so… alive and sparkling, that Zoro had to hang his jaw open in disbelief seeing him.

_A kid…? Wait, this is the Dracula master that turned Sanji into his kind?_—Zoro couldn't even say anything because of the shock and the incredulity. _But… he's so different from Sanji. I meant he doesn't have a pale skin!_

Luffy stopped as he found an extra figure in Sanji's room and smell something really delicious from that green haired figure. Luffy grinned. "A human?" he asked, or more like guessing while approaching both Sanji and Zoro who still couldn't get over the shock.

"L-Luffy," Sanji stood and tried to say something, but Zoro grabbed his hand and stopped him.

Luffy noticed the worried look on Sanji and the man's serious eyes on him. He even grabbed _his_ Sanji's hand. Even if Luffy was dumb, he wasn't that _dumb_ for not noticing this. He smiled confidently in front of the man who was still staring at him intently. "You're 'Zoro,' aren't you?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Zoro answered without any doubt.

"Haha, isn't that wonderful, Sanji? You've found him at last!" Luffy smacked Sanji's back while laughing pleasantly.

_Eh?_—Zoro set his dumbfounded look as Sanji sweated.

"And it's a human… he smells really delicious," Luffy licked his lips seductively and Zoro blushed slightly at that.

"Luffy," Sanji looked at Luffy worriedly.

"Ah, don't worry; no way would I eat him. He's _yours_, right?" Luffy asked with a smile, but his eyes conveyed so many more messages.

Sanji was hesitant for a moment and Zoro took his place to answer. "Yes. I am his."

"Zoro!"

"I see," Luffy smiled at Zoro. "You've got good eyes. I am a sucker for those kinds of eyes. When I found Sanji hundred years ago, he also had the same look. Determination… conviction… everything I adore about humans," he said so fondly. "I grow loving human these years because of Sanji." Luffy reached his hand at Sanji and stroke the blonde's cheek affectionately. "I am glad you've found your happiness. You're going to leave?"

Sanji widened his eyes at that. "Is that… okay?" He had been sure that Luffy wouldn't let him go.

"It's okay. As long as you're happy and it's your choice," Luffy said with a cheery grin. Sanji looked at Luffy appreciatively and hugged the boy lovingly.

"Thank you… Luffy. I owe you a lot… and I won't forget this debt forever," Sanji said as he slowly released Luffy.

Zoro looked at their interaction in interest. There was no doubt that Luffy loved Sanji as an equal, not in master-servant relationship. Zoro couldn't help admiring the boy's big heart for even allowing Sanji to go despite his love. Like Sanji said, this Luffy guy was a good guy.

"Thank you," Zoro said while looking at Luffy in gratitude.

Luffy smiled at him. "You're welcome," he replied in happy look. "Ah, you'd better leave fast. There's a commotion outside." He added.

"A commotion?" Zoro asked in wondering look.

"They said, 'a green haired _mummy_ is missing'," Luffy informed.

There was a brief of silence before…

"CRAP! I forgot about the party!" Zoro hurriedly stood and gathered his clothes to dress up again.

"Then I'll go amuse myself… and steal some food from the party," Luffy said as he left.

"Luffy! Don't eat raw meat! It's bad for your body!" Sanji shouted at the boy as he's leaving.

By the time Zoro finished dressing, Sanji looked at Zoro's feature appreciatively. "You look good under the moonlight," Sanji said as he reached up at him and hugged him again.

"What are you saying? That should be my line," Zoro kissed Sanji's hair once again. "Let's go. I'll introduce you to my friends," he said with a grin.

_Well, if they don't kill me for deserting the job though_—Zoro thought silently in fear. He didn't know what Nami would do if she found out about this.

"Um," Sanji smiled happily at that. Then… both boys left the house to the party ground at the other hill.

**OoooZxSoooO**

At the castle, on the balcony, Luffy was staring at both boys who walked together hand in hand looking happy, comfortable and content.

A shadow appeared behind him and a figure of tall skeleton with black formal suit and an afro appeared. "You're a nasty master," he said.

"What, Brook?" Luffy smiled innocently.

"Sanji-san… he'll suffer more when that kid dies. Why don't you suggest that he turn him into our kind?" The skeleton, Brook, asked.

Luffy didn't reply right away. "You know, Brook, when I gave the choices to Sanji those hundreds years ago, I would still have turned him into our kind even though he had chosen to die as a human," Luffy said. "I've wanted him the moment I laid my eyes on him, and the shadowy things… till the end he's never noticed it was part of my power. As if I would let him go that easily. His home is _here_. After that Zoro dies, Sanji will come back to me. Human's life span is short. Once I fall asleep and wake up, Sanji must have been here again. Forever… by my side," Luffy smiled widely like a little kid.

"Indeed, you're a wicked master," Brook shook his head at Luffy's antics.

_You're mine… forever._

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: **See, it's a happy end. Well, in one side at least… heheh. So… comments?


End file.
